Erinnerungen an Marnie
, , |laenge=1 h 43 m |vorlage=Damals mit Marnie (Roman) |ending=Fine on the Outside |alter=FSK 0 / P.G. - Children Eltern-Information |einnahme=3,85 Mrd. Yen34,1 Mio. US$When Marnie Was There - International Box Office Results, Box Office Mojo, abgerufen 29. Februar 2016 |bewertung=8/10ANN: 8,3/10 mit 244 Stimmen - imdb: 7,8/10 mit 19.277 Stimmen - MAL: 8,3/10 mit 41.235 Stimmen - RT: 4,1/5 mit 5.897 Stimmen |jap=思い出のマーニー, Omoide no Marnie |eng=When Marnie Was There |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: عندما كانت مارني هناك *Chinesisch: 回憶中的瑪妮 *Dänisch: Marnie - min hemmelige veninde *Finnisch: Marnie – tyttö ikkunassa *Französisch: Souvenirs de Marnie *Italienisch: Quando c'era Marnie *Koreanisch: 추억의 마니 *Norwegisch: Marnie – min hemmelige venninne *Persisch: وقتی_مارنی_آنجا_بود *Polnisch: Marnie. Przyjaciółka ze snów *Portugiesisch: As Memórias de Marnie *Russisch: Воспоминания о Марни *Schwedisch: När Marnie var där *Spanisch: El recuerdo de Marnie *Thailändisch: ฝันของฉันต้องมีเธอ *Türkisch: Marnie Oradayken *Ukrainisch: Спогади про Марні *Ungarisch: Amikor Marnie ott volt |deutschland=12. November 2015 |österreich=11. März 2016 |schweiz=11. März 2016 |usa=27. Februar 2015 |japan=19. Juli 2014 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki, Yoshiaki Nishimura |regie=Hiromasa Yonebayashi |drehbuch=Hiromasa Yonebayashi, Keiko Niwa, Masashi Ando |musik=Takatsugu Muramatsu |links=c }} Erinnerungen an Marnie basiert auf den Roman Damals mit Marnie von Joan G. Robinson aus dem Jahr 1967. Es ist der letzte Ghiblifilm vor der angekündigten Produktionspause. Handlung → Siehe Vollständige Handlung Das adoptierte Mädchen Anna Sasaki zieht aufs ländliche Kissakibetsu, um sich dort zu erholen. Denn zuvor machte sich ihre Pflegemutter Yoriko Sasaki schreckliche Sorgen, als Anna ihr Zeichenblock an ihre Brust drückte, da sie ein -Anfall erlitt. Auf dem Land kommt bei Yorikos Verwandten Ouiwa unter. Sie bleibt in der Ortschaft jedoch eine Außenseiterin, bis sie auf Marnie trifft. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Ghibli-marnie-anna.jpg|Anna Sasaki Ghibli-marnie-close-up.jpg|Marnie Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Lara-wurmer.jpg|Lara Wurmer Laura Jenni.jpg|Laura Jenni Karte von Kissakibetsu Klick auf die markierten Orte: Bild:Ghibli-marnie-karte.png|500px|thumb|center default Kissakibetsu rect 258 4 513 173 Ouiwas Haus rect 107 230 272 272 Ouiwas Haus rect 1 492 230 659 Silo rect 60 304 205 351 Silo rect 237 494 513 652 Marschhaus rect 101 430 288 471 Marschhaus desc bottom-left Erfolge In der Eröffnungswoche konnte der Film in Japan 379 Millionen Yen einspielen un belegte so den dritten Platz am Box OfficePokemon defeats Ghibli at Japan box office (eng.), Kevin Ma, Film Business Asia, 23. Juli 2014. Nach dem erfolgreichen Kinostart stieg der Abverkauf des namensgebenden Roman von Joan G. Robinson. So wurde das Buch erstmalig in zehn weitere Länder veröffentlicht. Darunter waren Japan, Italien, Spanien und China. Auch erhielt der Film viele Nominierungen, wovon eins gewonnen wurde: Veröffentlichungen Erstausstrahlungen Kinostarts Hier sind die regulären Kinostarts in anderen Ländern aufgelistetRelease Info, imdb.com, abgerufen 2. Februar 2017Box Office Mojo, abgerufen 2. Februar 2017: DVD-und Blu-Ray-Veröffentlichungen Nach dem Kinostart in Deutschland folgte der Release vier Monate später auf DVD und Blu-Ray (11. März 2016) durch den Publisher Universum Anime. Die Blu-Ray hat mehr Bonusmaterial als die DVD-Collection-Edition, wegen der LizenzUniversum Anime auf Facebook, abgerufen 08.02.2016. Am 12. Juni 2017 startet der Film seine Free-TV-Premiere auf dem Sender ArteMehr Informationen unter TV-Premiere von Erinnerungen an Marnie. Verschiedenes Easter Eggs thumb|Ein Tanuki im Kofferraum. Ein Tanuki aus dem Film Pom Poko ist im Kofferraum des Autos der Familie Ouiwa zu sehen. Mit dem überfüllten Auto holen Kiyomasa Ouiwa und Setsu Ouiwa Anna ab. Der Tanuki hat die Form angenommen, mit der er gegen Ende des Films Pom Poko sich einem Menschen gezeigt hat. thumb|Sheeta in Yukata. Sheeta aus dem Film Das Schloss im Himmel hat ebenfalls ihren Gastauftritt. Auf dem Weg zum Tempel, das für den Tanabata-Fest geschmückt ist, unterhalten sich Anna und Nobuko Kadoya. Hinter ihnen ist ein Mädchen im türkisen Sommergewand, dem Yukata. Passend dazu trägt sie eine türkise Haarbinde. Durch ihre Zöpfe sieht sie mit Sheeta zum verwechseln ähnlich. thumb|Die Steinstatue im mittleren Fach des linken Regals. Im Sayaka Dois Zimmer sind allerlei Puppen und Plüsch zu finden. Im Regal, das im Bild ganz links zu sehen ist, ist eine Steinstatue zu sehen. Solche Statuen werden auch als bezeichnet. Im Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland sind tagsüber im Zauberland Steinstatuen von Taringa-o-Moai zu sehen. Filmfehler thumb|Yoriko schenkt Anna Farbstifte. Anna träumt mit Marnie in einem Wald zu diskutieren. Sie träumt wie ihre Pflegemutter ihr Farbstifte der Marke Künstler überreicht. Auf der Verpackung steht unter dem Markenname das Wort Premium Qualität, was nach deutsche Rechtschreibung zusammengeschrieben wird. Es gibt eine Grammatikregel, die das Auseinanderschreiben von Wörtern erlaubt, aber sie war 2014 noch nicht gültig. Mediathek → Siehe Mediathek:Erinnerungen an Marnie Ghibli-marnie-fanart-wasser.jpg Ghibli-marnie-fanart-traum.jpg Ghibli-marnie-fanart-nacht.jpg Webseiten Offizielle Webseiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Marniefilm (eng.), GKIDS *Ghibli (jap.) News *Ghibliwiki (dt.) *Ghibliworld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Reviews *Blu-Ray-Rezensionen (dt.) *Blu-Ray-reviews (dt.) *Gamona (dt.) *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * * Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jap.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:When Marnie Was There zh:回憶中的瑪妮 it:Quando c'era Marnie Kategorie:Filme